


Kiss-Cam!

by ljcovey



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kiss cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljcovey/pseuds/ljcovey
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have been best friends all their lives, until one baseball game happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written anything in my life. This is purely something that’s been on my mind all day, thanks to the videos my sister showed me earlier, and I’ve decided to try and write something. I’m fully aware this probably has mistakes and the writing is definitely tiring for some but I did it for me… So, my first fic. And most likely my last.

Oliver and Felicity have been best friends for almost all their lives. They met in second grade, when Oliver had hurt himself playing soccer with some of his friends and Felicity had fallen while running. Both of them had their knees bleeding and were sent to the school nurse. The pain was quickly ignored once both began talking to each other. Before they knew it, they were being dragged out of the nurse’s room, but never letting go of each other. Ever since then, they’ve been inseparable. **  
**

Felicity hadn’t been lying when she told Oliver years ago that she didn’t know the first thing about sports. However, after years of watching Oliver playing football, and even more years of watching games with him, she knew more than just the basics of football, baseball, basketball and soccer, even. In reality, if she put her mind into it, she could probably understand the tactics almost better than Oliver himself. The truth is that it was just so much more fun watching Oliver get exasperated, while explaining her for the umpteenth time some strategy she had already figured out.

They’ve been going to baseball games, much to Felicity’s chagrin because she's always preferred football, since they were sixteen. They’ve sat next to each other multiple times, although they would rarely come alone. Usually, Tommy would tag along and bring Laurel with him, and sometimes Thea would beg his brother to let her go with him; when Oliver started dating McKenna and she started dating Barry, their gamely dates—if you could call them that—just stopped altogether. Luckily for both of them that didn’t last too long.

Today is no different. The Starling City Rockets are playing against the Boston Red Sox. The small part of Felicity that still belongs to MIT is rooting for the team based in Massachusetts, but watching the enthusiasm on Oliver’s face whenever their hometown team plays is far more than enough to convince her to support the Rockets instead.

“Hey, isn’t it weird that your brother is playing for the Rockets?” Oliver asks, all of a sudden.

“Hmm… What?”

“Justin Smoak. Number 14,” he answers, pointing out to where the first baseman is.

She follows his directions and spots the player in a matter of seconds. When she turns to Oliver again, they both look at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

“Very funny, Mr. Queen.”

* * *

The game follows effortlessly for the Rockets during the first half. Truth be told, the real trouble doesn’t come up until the break.

Oliver has had cameras following his every step since he can remember. Being the oldest son of Robert and Moira Queen came with that particular inconvenience. Whatever stupidity he did, some paparazzo would be there to shoot it. When he was in his teens, it was one of the things that not only annoyed him but caused trouble with his family. Looking back now, most of it could’ve had been avoided if he hadn’t been such a jerk at the time.

Felicity is talking—or rather, _babbling_ —something about a new piece of tech. She’s explaining to him what it is and what it does, but he’s just too caught up in the way her hands move, in her lips curling up, and the glow in her eyes, all because of the passion she has for technology. He’s pretty sure he’s smiling stupidly at her right now, while she probably hasn’t even realized it yet. She never really did… Or maybe she just doesn’t understand how deep his feelings actually go for her. _Whatever_ , he thinks. He’s too afraid to tell her the truth and lose her in the process, anyway.

“Oww!” Oliver complains after Felicity pinches his arm. “What was that for?”

“Were you even listening?”

“Of course I was,” he responds, giving her a genuine smile. “I always listen when it’s you talking.”

She blushes lightly, and, not for the first time, Oliver wonders how far that shade of pink goes. He’s once again too engrossed in her that he completely misses the one thing they’ve, somehow, managed to avoid in all games they’ve attended together.

“Oh, God, no, no, no…” Felicity mutters.

“What—,” Oliver lets his question trail out as he hears the familiar tune and turns towards the giant screen.

“Kiss-Cam!” the voice from the screen rings out.

When Oliver looks at Felicity, the sight he sees makes him feel terrible: she looks like she could bolt at any time and, ugh, why in the God’s name is she biting her bottom lip? _Well, because she’s nervous, you idiot_ , the voice in his head tells him.

* * *

She’ll never know what possessed her in that moment. The only thing she knows is that her body, not entirely involuntarily, started moving slightly towards Oliver’s. Her first move goes unnoticed, so she becomes bolder at the following. That seems to get his attention because one second he’s looking awkwardly at his hands and then he’s dragged out of his stupor.

The hands he’s been so fixedly staring at suddenly move from his lap and land lightly on each side of her face. Her eyes descend to his lips before looking up again. She’s pretty sure she’s never seen his eyes like that; his usual beautiful blue eyes are covered by his blown pupils but not fully. His desire is evident but that’s not what gets her attention. No. What gets her attention is the affection she sees in them and, if she’s not going completely crazy, the love. _Okay, Smoak, you’re definitely losing it_.

She’s pretty sure her heartbeat can be heard from miles away but when she seems him lean in, she couldn’t be less worried about that. When their lips are almost a breath away, he stops abruptly. She briefly wonders if he’s regretting his decision but quickly realizes he’s quietly asking for her permission and giving her the decision to close the gap between them.

Like it has been since that camera landed on them, Felicity’s body responds for her. Before she knows it, her lips are on Oliver’s and it’s just… Fantastic. The kiss starts tentative at first, just their lips touching. She brings her arms up and brings them around his neck to caress the short strand of hair there. In response, his hands leave her face to rest on her back, bringing her closer to him.

The amazing feel of Oliver’s stumble on her chin, along with his soft hands on her back, is enough to make her sigh into the kiss and Oliver takes that opportunity to slip his tongue into hers. The moment their tongues touch, the world completely slips away. The loud cheering from the public quickly turns into cat-calls but they’re too lost in each other to even notice. It’s not until the sound of the game starting blasting through their ears that they both pull away from each other, reluctantly.

All too soon, it’s over. When Felicity opens her eyes, Oliver is already staring at her with a dumbfounded expression.

“Felicity,” he begins, his voice low like she’s never heard.

“Oliver,” she says, barely a whisper.

“What do you say we skip the second half of the game and go somewhere else?”

She practically beams at him as she answers, “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
